Who is she?
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Ketika menyadari Hinata berubah 180 derajat, barulah Naruto mengerti maksud Toneri bahwa pria itu akan mengambil Hinata darinya. /"Hei, anak rubah! Katakan padaku bagaimana tiba-tiba aku bisa menjadi istrimu!"/Canon!/Mind to RnR?
Wanita bermanik lavender itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Langit-langit kamar di atas terlihat buram, namun secara perlahan menjadi jelas. Sejelas wajah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan khawatir.

Di antara manusia itu ada pria yang tersedu sedan melihat dirinya. Entah senang, entah sedih. Pria itu menangis namun bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Pemilik lavender itu mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Cengeng! Barangkali itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hiks... Hinataaaa!" pria cengeng itu, tiba-tiba saja secara tidak senonoh memeluk si lavender dengan kencang.

Wanita bernama Hinata itu terpaku. Melotot. Kemudian−

'BUGH!'

Nyaris secepat kilat. Pria cengeng itu melayang ke arah pintu akibat _Juuken_ yang diterimanya. Tidak hanya Ton-ton –babi kesayangan nona Hokage kelima−seisi ruangan pun menganga mulutnya karena _shock._

"Berani-beraninya kau memelukku, anak cengeeeenngg?!"

Saat itu, jam dinding pun berhenti berdetak.

 _Shock_.

.

.

.

 **Who Is She?**

 **©Aishamath Shinobu**

 **©Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Summary:**

Ketika menyadari Hinata berubah 180 derajat, barulah Naruto mengerti maksud Toneri bahwa pria itu akan mengambil Hinata darinya. /"Hei, anak rubah! Katakan padaku bagaimana tiba-tiba aku bisa menjadi istrimu?!"

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Family & Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Horror Lavender**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Gawat! Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" dokter bersurai pink itu mondar-mandir dengan gusar. Tidak hanya ia, rekan-rekan medisnya pun ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

"Itu pasti akibat jutsu milik Toneri!" rekannya yang berambut pirang menduga.

"Tuan hokage pasti benar-benar _shock_ melihat Hinata-sama," timpal rekannya yang lain.

Dokter bersurai pink itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Gurat khawatir di wajahnya kian dalam. Pasalnya, hokage dan istrinya itu merupakan sahabat dekatnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura?" tanya wanita manis berambut pirang itu.

Dokter bernama Sakura itu menghela napas. "Ino, tolong temani Hinata dan jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau terjadi apa-apa tangani dengan jutsu _shintenshin-_ mu. Kalian yang lain, bantu aku meramu obat herbal pemulih ingatan se-jam lagi."

"Baik!"

Sedetik kemudian, ruangan bercat putih itu sepi. Meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam keheningan. Kekhawatiran dan kegusarannya belum hilang meskipun berkali-kali ia berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Jangan serius begitu, nanti wajahmu bisa keriput!"

Sakura terlonjak dari kursinya. _"Suara itu!"_

Dengan cepat matanya menangkap sosok pria dengan model rambut mencuat di bagian belakang− seperti pantat ayam kurang lebih−duduk dengan gaya _arrogant_ -nya di daun jendela. Wajahnya dipalingkan ke luar jendela. Sok sekali. Tapi keren.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura. Wajahnya sangat jujur menampakkan betapa bahagianya ia dengan kehadiran pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanitanya. Menyeringai seperti biasa. Membuat jantung wanitanya bergelora tak karuan.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Sakura berlari kecil menuju jendela dimana prianya berada. Sejenak hatinya menjadi tenang dengan kehadiran sang pujaan hati.

"Hn,"

Angin pagi berhembus perlahan. Sejuk. Membelai wajah kedua insan yang saling bercengkrama dalam hati. Biarlah bahasa kalbu yang mewakili bahasa cinta mereka. Meski bibir diam, namun hati mereka sebaliknya.

"Aku dengar rumah tangga Dobe sedikit bermasalah," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Permainan hati memang tidak main-main. Banyak orang terluka karenanya." Sakura prihatin.

Sasuke menatap istrinya sejenak. Kalimat itu sangat menampar dirinya. Dulu ia pernah menyakiti monalisa yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Tadi aku bertemu Dobe. Melihatnya frustasi seperti itu aku teringat dirimu. Gomen..." nada Sasuke terdengar menyesal.

Sakura terhenyak, kemudian tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang kau sudah kembali ke sisiku,"

Pria itu menatap istrinya. Wajah cantik itu tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tak peduli betapa kejamnya ia, nyatanya kedua tangan wanita itu selalu terbentang luas untuknya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku jika aku mengalami kondisi yang sama seperti Hinata?" pertanyaan klasik namun romantis.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah sebelum kau kembali hatiku tetap mencintaimu?"

Jantung Sasuke berdesir. Seringai khasnya muncul.

Ia berbisik di telinga Sakura, "...dan asal kau tahu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah perasaanku padamu. Kecuali Tuhan."

Kini jantung Sakura yang berdesir.

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Who Is She?**

 **~~O.o~~**

Kehidupan itu bagai roda yang berputar. Kebahagiaan seperti apa pun pasti menuai cobaan. Masih terasa pukulan itu di hati Naruto. Bukan karena ia disebut pria cengeng dan bukan pula karena _Juuken_ milik wanita lavender itu−sebab, ia punya jurus yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih kuat dari itu. Pilu di hatinya melainkan dan tidak bukan karena ia kehilangan cintanya.

Bagaimana bisa wanita selembut benang sutra itu− yang bahkan buang angin pun tak sanggup−berubah menjadi wanita kasar bak kuli bangunan? Tangan yang dulunya sering mengelus kini berubah menjadi tangan ganas yang siap menampar.

" _Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja, Naruto? Akan kupastikan bahwa aku akan mengambil Hinata darimu!"_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Sial!" tinjunya dilayangkan ke tembok _innocent_ di depannya.

Bayangan Toneri dan ancamannya yang biadab itu bergema dalam pikirannya. Ia pikir Toneri akan benar-benar mengambil istrinya. Namun lebih pahit lagi, pria itu mengambil hati wanita yang dulunya penuh cinta itu.

"Hinata..."

Baru sebesar jagung umur pernikahan mereka. Dan baru saja Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan seperti yang diceritakan oleh ibunya. Tak lama setelah itu, kisah cintanya seperti kandas di tengah jalan. Rasa takut yang dialaminya ini merupakan rasa takut terbesar yang pernah dirasakan. Ia takut kehilangan cinta si lavender yang lembut itu.

Kalau soal cinta, tentu Naruto akan tetap mencintai wanita itu bagaimana keadaannya. Namun yang ia tak sanggup bila wanita itu melupakan dirinya dan membuang cintanya.

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Who Is She?**

 **~~O.o~~**

"Ino!"

Panggilan ketus itu membuat yang dipanggil sedikit terkejut. "Ya?! Um, maksudku ada apa, Hinata?"

Ino berjalan takut-takut mendekati Hinata yang terduduk di kasurnya. Wanita itu terlihat galak bukan main.

"Kenapa si rubah itu sembarangan saja memelukku?!"

"Si rubah?" Ino balik bertanya.

"Ya, anak cengeng itu!"

"Oh, Naruto. Tentu saja dia kan sua−" Ino menggigit bibirnya. _"Gawat! Aku tidak boleh bicara yang macam-macam. Bisa dibunuh aku nanti!"_

"Sua? Sua apa?" kening Hinata berkerut.

"M-Maksudku dia kan teman kita. Tentu saja dia khawatir padamu, hehe!" tanpa sadar wajah Ino keringat dingin.

"Jujur, dari dulu aku tidak suka dengannya!" Hinata membuang muka.

" _What?"_ Ino terperangah. Matanya melotot seperti kelereng.

" _Ya Tuhan, Hinata... kau bilang tidak suka? Tak ingatkah kau siapa wanita yang dari bayi selalu mengintip anak rubah itu? Yang selalu pingsan jika bertemu dengan si cengeng itu? Dirimu, Hinata... dirimuuu!"_ batin Ino geram sekaligus prihatin.

"...bahkan aku heran bagaimana anak bodoh seperti dia bisa menjadi hokage!" Hinata kembali mencelos.

Ino _speechless_. Ia maklum, bisa dibilang wanita ini memang sedang sakit jiwa.

"Dia kuat. Dan sangat setia kawan," Ino berusaha membela.

"Heh! Tetap saja ia menyebalkan! Ino, bawa aku ke ruangannya sekarang!" Hinata turun dari kasurnya.

"Ap-apa? Kau sedang sakit, tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Ino gelagapan dan panik.

"Aku sudah sembuh. Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku pergi sendiri!" Tak peduli dengan Ino, Hinata segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tapi−" Belum sempat Ino menghentikannya, wanita sakit jiwa itu lebih dulu memberinya tatapan _death glare_. Ino mematung. _Shintenshin-_ nya gagal sebelum dicoba.

'BLAM!'

Mendengar debaman pintu, Ino tersentak. Kemudian terkulai di lantai. _"S-siapa dia?!"_

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Who Is She?**

 **~~O.o~~**

Masih dengan pikiran yang kacau, Naruto terduduk lemas sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Baru saja hendak meraih gelas di sampingnya tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan kasar.

"Hei, Hokage, aku mau bicara!" ketus wanita yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto antusias. Betapa senangnya ia berjumpa dengan wanita yang dicintainya itu. "Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku datang kemari untuk mengatakan beberapa keluhan terkait pengangkatanmu sebagai hokage!" wanita itu menggebrak meja. Meski wajahnya dekat dan jelas, Naruto merasa asing dengan wajah itu.

" _Kau benar-benar berubah... Hinata!"_

"...semua orang pun tidak setuju kau menjadi hokage! Bla...bla...bla..."

" _Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku, Hinata?"_

"Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar. Belum pernah ia mendengar gertakan yang keras dari Hinata.

"Ya, aku dengar. Terima kasih atas sarannya, Hinata." Meski begitu ia tetap tersenyum pada wanita yang kini membencinya.

"Menyebalkan! Aku tidak suka senyummu!" Hinata segera berbalik dengan kasar, namun tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol foto di meja itu.

'PRANG!'

Hinata menoleh. Ditatapnya foto yang pecah itu. Horor. Sejurus kemudian, wajahnya menjadi tegang. Demikian pula Naruto, sebab itu adalah foto pernikahan mereka. Lama Hinata memandang foto itu. Antara percaya dan tidak. Sedangkan Naruto berharap Hinata segera sadar dengan kenangan yang mereka miliki.

Sayang, harapan Naruto sirna.

"Foto apa iniiiiii?!"

Burung-burung sampai minggat ketakutan karena mendegar suara murka itu. Hebatnya, lengkingan itu bisa terdengar oleh Sakura dan tim medisnya di gedung sebelah. Hingga tak ambil tempo, mereka segera berlari ke sumber suara.

"Hi-Hinata, tenanglah..." Naruto mendekat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Lihat, kenapa aku bisa ada dalam foto ini? Berani-beraninya kau mengedit fotoku seperti ini, Hokage sialan?" sumpah serapah mengucur dengan deras dari bibir kecil itu. Membuat pria di depannya tak berkutik.

Ada lubang yang begitu besar dalam hati Naruto. Hinatanya bukan Hinata yang dulu. Tidak pernah wanita lembut itu berteriak sebelumnya, terlebih lagi menggunakan kata-kata ketus dan kasar. Tatapan matanya, aura wajahnya, nada bicara, dan kelakuannya semua berubah.

Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, beberapa orang sudah menghambur masuk ke ruangannya. Melihat kehadiran Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto merasa malu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Ini salahku yang membiarkan Hinata masuk." Ino menunduk pasrah.

"Hei, kalian, lihat apa yang telah dilakukan hokage bodoh ini? Ia telah mengambil fotoku untuk hal yang tidak senonoh seperti ini!" Hinata menunjukkan foto itu pada teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya tertunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Sedih, geram, marah.

Melihat sahabatnya frustasi, Sasuke angkat bicara. "Dia bukan "hokage bodoh", tapi dia itu... suamimu!"

Senyap. Kemudian mata semua orang di ruangan itu membesar dan melotot.

"Sasuke?!" seru Sakura, Ino dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata melemas. Foto itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia terkapar. Pingsan.

.

.

.

 **~~O.o~~**

 **Continued!**

 **~~O.o~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haloo minnaa! :D**

 **Ini fic Naruhina pertama yang aku buat. Mungkin karakternya kurang terasa ya karena biasanya aku nulis fic Sasusaku.**

 **Dan awalnya sempat ragu apakah fic ini bisa dijadikan humor. So, I need ur suggestion.**

 **Well, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya ini request dari seorang reader. Namun kayaknya beliau tidak punya akun. Dimana pun ia berada dan siapa pun dirinya semoga sempat membaca fic buatanku yang gak jelas dan abal-abal ini. :v**

 **Arigatou, sudah membaca. Smoga bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya. ;)**


End file.
